


The Sun Came Out

by navree



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, and also really short but, this is tooth achingly sweet and I don't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navree/pseuds/navree
Summary: Lemony is loathe to disturb the peace, so he simply sips and sits at the edge of his bed, watching Beatrice’s breathing, slow and even, as she sleeps.A quiet and peaceful morning in an otherwise hectic life.





	The Sun Came Out

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr at http://navree.tumblr.com/post/171980204948/prompt-19-with-asoue  
> as always, comments (either positive or constructive) are always welcome and much appreciated!

Peaceful mornings are hard to come by, rare as they are. Peaceful means that there are no interruptions, no worries ( at least for the time being ), that there is nothing that can shatter the creamy calm sunrise can provide. Yes, those mornings are rare, because oftentimes the rising of the sun coincides with beginning of another fearful, hectic day.

Lemony is almost always up well before the dawn. There are multiple reasons for this, that ebb and flow like the tide, but there are two constants. The first is that he is not a man that requires many hours of sleep, and oftentimes goes to bed late at night and wakes up early in the morning, when the only occasion of the coming day is a slight lightening from black to indigo of the sky. The other is that he is stressed easily, and when stressed needs to be doing something, anything. It’s oftentimes writing, clacking away at his typewriter or scribbling in a commonplace notebook, getting anything and everything out of his mind and onto a piece of paper.

It’s remarkably cathartic, a word which here means ‘providing that exact same relief you feel when you finally stop at a restroom after a long car ride, only to a psychological extent’.

This morning, however, is peaceful. There are no worries infiltrating the mind of Lemony Snicket, no whispers of demons and darkness and whatever else that might come his way. He relishes in the quiet, doing nothing much than drink a cup of coffee as cotton candy light begins to stain the sky, stain the floor of his loft apartment, give the entire city an innocent, golden hue. Lemony is loathe to disturb the peace, so he simply sips and sits at the edge of his bed, watching Beatrice’s breathing, slow and even, as she sleeps.

She came back late last night, just as he was about to finally retire for the night, stumbling into his arms, wrapping her arms around him with that vice like grip that wormed its way into Lemony’s heart as well. He fell asleep with her curled by his side, and woke up with her in that exact same position. Loathe to disturb her slumber, he’s been quiet ever since, though he cannot say much for the cacophonous song of the birds outside ( cacophonous is a word which here means ‘remarkably loud for such a small and almost insignificant animal’ ). Sometimes Lemony looks out the one large window, staring at the sky and letting his thoughts, unusually calm and happy for once, take over his consciousness. Sometimes he looks at her, and feels that familiar feeling stir in his chest, the one that tells him that there is a reason all the great stories talk of love.

Beatrices stirs, a soft hum coming to the air as she blinks her sloe eyes open. Lemony shifts over slightly, setting his coffee mug on the nightstand and placing his free hand on her shoulder, thumb stroking along the skin gently. Every time he touches Beatrice it feels as if he’s making contact with a statue in a museum, something of an ethereal level countenance, goddess grace, that he shouldn’t be allowed to touch. But, somehow, he is.

“Hi.” Her voice, like the voice of most people, is scratchy with sleep even as she smiles up at him.

“Hi.” On nothing more than pure impulse, he leans down and kisses her forehead, dry lips on cool skin. When Lemony pulls back, she’s staring up at him with a starry expression, the lightening sky making it easier to see the subtle variations in her expressions. “What?” Beatrice grins, and then bites down on it, which does nothing to damp the radiance of the smile.

“I’ve missed this,” she says simply, reaching a hand up to tousle his hair. “You, me, together, nothing to interrupt or ruin the moment.” She shifts again, bracing her hands behind her as she sits up. Her hair is endearingly messy.

There are a thousand things Lemony can say in this moment, ranging from merely thoughtful to distinctly morose, a word which here means ‘entirely in character with Lemony Snicket’s entire personality’. But he finds that he doesn’t want to say any of those thousand things, doesn’t want to ruin the moment they have here, this nigh perfect sliver of time.

“I hope I wasn’t too loud,” is what he chooses instead. “I didn’t want to disturb your rest.” Beatrice shakes her head, running fingers through dark hair. She grabs at Lemony’s coffee cup and takes a long sip before setting it back down. He doesn’t mind. “And I missed you too.” He says it in a rush, almost as if he’s embarrassed to admit it. Beatrice stares at him with soft eyes.

“Did you?” As if he couldn’t. As if he could be Lemony Snicket and not miss Beatrice when she was away. The mere idea of it is unfathomable. She leans forward now, and places a soft kiss on his mouth, their lips the only part of each other making physical contact. When she pulls away, his hand comes up to the base of her neck, keeping her close.

It scalds his skin ever so slightly, flesh making contact with the open flame of a burgeoning fire.

“I definitely missed that.” There’s a light, airy quality to his voice, a joking edge that’s rarely heard. Beatrice smiles, radiant and lovely, and Lemony can reaffirm to himself that he is hopelessly in love.

She slides forward to kiss him again, and he to kiss her, and this time it is safe to say that this one lasts a fair amount longer, underscored with the creeping dawn light and the melodious songchime of the birds outside their window.


End file.
